


Unstable

by jinxy1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Strong Eren, Unstable Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxy1991/pseuds/jinxy1991
Summary: Carla and Eren Live in the underground.





	Unstable

(year 855)

In an underlit alleyway a man with a rather slim and small frame wearing an ebony trench coat with a hood that covered his face, slit the throat of a swine looking man. The dark figure did it with such precision, cutting layers of fat down to both carotid artery's making the neck start gushing out deep colored blood, filling the air with the sweet smell of iron. all you could see under the black hood was a feral smile as they wiped the knife off on there hooded trench coat.

The man stood there for a moment before collapsing onto his back with a shocked expression. The assailant knelt down next to his prey admiring his work with an ecstatic smile planted on his face. blood pooled around the pale man choking on his own blood gripping his gaping neck. He coughed up blood one more time splattering it on the mans hooded face before his eyes rolled back and steadily his heart stopped beating and he went completely limp.

the figure frowned noticing the blood on his face *sigh* he huffed standing from his crouched position taking out a small camera snapping photos of the lifeless corpse. he slipped it back under his hood taking a step back and jumping up on a pull down latter swiftly climbing it. 'I guess I should go see mother now.' he thought jumping across a roof top.

(year 843, wall rose, Shiganshina district)

a small brown haired boy with green golden eyes sat on the lap of a woman with the same brown hair and golden eyes, she held a book with beautiful embroidery designs on the cover. the boy kicked his legs gleefully his hands sticking out pointing at the blue ocean picture in the book. "huuge! bodies of water as far as the eye can see! but you know what else?! all that water is salt! hehehe!" he giggled emphasizing 'huge'. "yes Eren I know, you've told me over and over again." she sighed smiling lightly. "I'm gonna see the ocean when I'm older!" he jumped off her lap looking straight into her golden eyes. "whatever you say." she snickered pinching his ear. "oww!" he scrunched his face in pain. she giggled picking the five year old up and placing him next to her. "do we need that talk again. eren?" golden green eyes smashed into a stare off. "*hmph* he retreated slumping into the periwinkle colored couch.

"I remember." he pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "then why are you still talking like that?! Eren?" she yelled annoyed with her sons attitude. he straightened out pulling at the sleeves of his yellow ivory sweater. "then why are you still with that man..." he mumbled glaring at the ground. her hard features softened into a slight frown, softly she grabbed the shaking boys hand in her own giving it a slight squeeze. "I just *sniff* want to leave." he cried with a shaky voice. she brought his head to her chest in a warm embrace. "I know. just be patient Eren." she cooed leaning back into the soft couch.

(year 855, the underground, knove District)

He felt his hand shaking on the rustic knob, the rotted wood beneath him cracked when he swayed away from the door. golden green eyes inspected the rotted flooring, shifting up the door back to the knob, he squeezed his hand around the knob before pushing it open with a loud squeak. The house was cabin designed, with a small bed in the left corner a mahogany chair next to it and lit candles scatter about the room giving light. feet protruded off the end of the short bed, a moth eaten sand colored blanket covered their legs to the hips, bandages covered her arms and most of her face, a blue ripped shirt covering her torso.

He pulled off his large trench coat to reveal a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, his hair was long and feral but it could be described as a soft brown mop. His eyes are a gleaming gold but if you looked closely green and blue outlined the pupil. He hung the large coat on a wooden hanger beside the door, and sat quietly down in the chair next to the bed.

Her head was hung down making her brown hair cover her golden eyes, she looked intently at her bandaged hands in her lap. "I'm making soup tonight, even got a bit of meat." he smiled peeling a potato with a utility knife. Her eyes looked glassy staring at her hands but she didn't respond. He stood from the chair and strode across the room to a brick fireplace with a pot hook over it. He used a match to light the fire and filled the pot hung over the flames with water and waited for it to boil. "My last job was surprisingly easy for such a high pay." he continued to cut vegetables on a wooden cutting board. "i got a whole three gold coins and twenty copper!" he exclaimed plopping the meat and vegetables into the boiling water. The crackling of the fire popped through the small house. "I almost have enough to get you out of here." he drawled dipping the ladle into the soup. He poured a bowl full, standing he walked back to the chair with the hot soup in his hands. "i cant go with you, but I'm sure they'll take care of you on the surface." he brought a spoon full of potato's and carrots to his mouth blowing on the hot liquid.

She twitched feeling his slim finger gently pull her face up. "you know I wont leave you." she croaked with her unused voice. He faltered slightly from her sudden reaction but continued to bring the spoon to her mouth. "all you are to me now is a burden." she scrunched her hands into a fist. "i know..." she opened her mouth for the spoon. "i heard grandpa died." he said sadly changing the topic. "o-oh." she stuttered looking at her son sadly. "heart attack. Figures that old man wouldn't get killed." he giggled pulling the spoon to her mouth. "he was your teacher." she smiled taking in the spoon full.

(year 844, wall rose, Shiganshina)

I sat in my room like I always do when father comes home. I played with my thumbs in a motion mom called twiddling my thumbs she said to do it when I'm bored or waiting. suddenly I heard "bye honey!" then the door slammed shut. Footsteps came to my door, she knocked lightly before pushing in. her soft features looked determined and strict, I gulped. "grab your stuff." she said strictly handing me a black hiking bag. "what?" I asked staring at her while she packed clothes into her bag."were leaving. For good." she answered. My mouth hung open in shock, 'leaving. For good.' I thought 'were going outside!' a huge grin took over my features as I jumped off my bed grabbing my toys. 

They scrambled through the rooms grabbing the most necessary items before making a beeline for the door. once out they ran through the crowded streets until a loud boom and a lightning strike hit on the other side of the wall, a titan head popped over looking down onto the city. "mama!" Eren yelled frantic when people began screaming and running. suddenly the titan kicked his foot through the wall sending debris flying. chaos spread all around them, titans began to file in. "this way!" Carla called pulling Eren past all the people into the opposite direction. to there house. "save me!!!" a woman screamed beneath a piece of the wall, his eyes pricked with tears and he panted harshly as Carla dragged him inside their shack of a house and to a door that led downstairs. "down here!" she led him down there basement after a few steps Eren saw a large room with a table in the middle and books scattered about. she continued past the room and to another steel door she pushed open the door that led to more stairs that seemed endless. "where are we going!!" he screamed petrified, his mother was acting hysterically.

 

"shut up Eren do you not understand our situation!!" she cried continuing to pull him along down the stairs. "we were out... WE WERE OUT!!" he shouted over come with anger. she abruptly stopped making Eren hit his face on her back. "ow why'd ya sto-" *slap* he stood stunned. "Eren stop dreaming!!! I told you, the titans plague this world we will always be behind walls Eren!" tears began to pour out the corners of his eyes, he sniffed. she turned around and began pulling him again. eventually they came to a huge open cove with buildings all around poles of stone shot down from the roof of the cave to the ground the city lights lit up the immense cave. "what?" his eyes sparkled filled with tears. "its beautiful." 

(year 855, wall rose, trost, atop knove distict, on the wall)

a group of cadets were working on the canons that sat on top of the wall. "huh, your joining the survey corps!" a horse faced cadet yelled exasperated. "Connie, you seemed so exited to join the Military Police though." "yeah I was... but." he said nervously "it seems that Armin's speech yesterday got through to him." a girl with thick black hair answered. "shut up!" the bald short kid yelled "it was my decision." he blushed. "don't be so embarrassed, your not the only one." a tall blonde haired cadet piped up. "Thomas." they whispered. "are you guys-" he was cut off by a brown haired girl with a ponytail pulled tightly back, she had a bulge in her jacket. "um guys. I took some meat from the officers food storage." she pulled out a large piece of meat drooling. they stared at her in shock "Sasha, are you trying to get thrown in an isolation cell!" "so you really are an idiot." "idiocy is scary stuff." they all muttered. she drooled more blushing furiously "lets split it between us later." she said panting. "we'll slice it and sandwich it with bread." her eyes grew wide in delight. "go put it back!" they yelled "yeah." the girl with thick black hair said softly. "meat has become extremely valuable because of all the land we've lost." she explained. "it will be ok." Sasha responded heading to a preserving bin next to them. "once we recapture the land we'll be able to raise more cows and sheep." she chirped sliding the meat in. they stood there for a moment before a boy with black hair shouted. "ill eat some of that meat to!" "s-same here! so hold on to it." Connie said after. "of course, that goes for me to!" a girl chirped. "you guys..." jean said flabbergasted by the group. "what are you spacing out for jean, if we don't get back to work, they'll catch us." Thomas said teasingly. he looked over Trost gripping his hand into a fist. 'its been ten years since the incident, humanity is finally regaining its dignity. we can win. mankind's retaliation, begins now!' *boom!*

mankind's retaliation, begins now!' *boom!* 

 

well I have a story line so just deal with Jean being in Eren's spot for a bit. XD

I do not own attack on titan. P-P 

this may take a while to update it is really difficult to make all the pieces fit in this fanfic, probably because I changed it to the point its just confusing. but fear not! it will come together piece by piece because what's a story without misery! oh um I mean mystery!


End file.
